Pout Fortification
by CatrinaSL
Summary: FYDL 10 Days of Femslash. It's Jemma's last day of leave, and she doesn't want to see Darcy's sad pouty face.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but I would probably move to glorious Undisclosed Location for Jemma Simmons.

* * *

It was 3 pm on Sunday, but Darcy found Jemma on the couch, tapping the rim of a beer bottle against her bottom lip while she stared at the opposite wall.

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

Jemma sighed. "It's the weekend," she replied.

"Yeah…" Darcy said, "But still a little early, don't you think?"

"Oh," Jemma said, eyeing the beer. "Yes, I suppose, but I wanted to take the edge off before I had to see your sad pouty face. It's my last day of leave."

Darcy tried hard not to make the face, and was unsure whether she'd succeeded. "It is?"

Jemma raised her eyebrows, her version of an unsaid "I told you so," and returned to her beer.

Apparently not.

Darcy flopped onto the couch next to her. "Well that doesn't mean we have to spend our last hours together getting drunk," she said, taking the beer out of Jemma's hand and helping herself to a swig.

"Remember the last time we did, though?" Jemma said, smiling suggestively.

"Actually, no," Darcy replied, taking another drink. "All I remember was that we had a good time and that I was _really_ sore the next morning."

"We could do it again, see if you remember more this time," Jemma told her, snuggling down and bumping a shoulder against hers.

"Or we could just enjoy ourselves without the alcohol," Darcy proposed. "Hungover Me did not appreciate the mess _or_ understand why Drunk Me had agreed to let you lick frozen yogurt off my toes."

Jemma scrunched up her shoulders self consciously. "It sounded really sexy at the time. Is that a kink? Am I kinky, now?"

Darcy gave her a sideways glance. "Are you going to be upset if I say yes?"

Jemma leaned over and put her arms around Darcy. "Let's find out," she said.

Darcy grinned. "You, Jemma Simmons, are the kinkiest person I have ever had the pleasure of being slightly weirded out by, and I love every moment I get to spend with you."

Jemma sighed happily as Darcy set the beer on the end table and pulled her closer so that Jemma could nestle her head on Darcy's shoulder. "You're my favorite," she said. "Literally one of my favorite humans on the planet."

Darcy laughed, and Jemma's snuggle was displaced. "Am I looking at clearing the top ten, or are we talking more like top fifty?"

Jemma was silent as she got comfortable again. "Can I have the beer again?" she asked after a moment.

"Uh, okay," Darcy said, and reached for it. "Why?"

Jemma took a sip and said, "Because you're my favorite, like, 'number one, leaving everybody else in the dust,' favorite, and I think I'm about to ask you to marry me."

"Wait, seriously?"

Jemma nodded and looked up at Darcy. "I love you," she said.

"I… love you too," Darcy told her. "Hang on, is that all it takes to get engaged? I thought there'd be more to it."

"Well, there's the whole announcing it to your friends and family bit, but we can get to that later. Fitz is going to be so upset; he's been designing your ring for ages but hasn't ever got it quite right. He'll be thrilled for us, of course, but I'll get an earful for proposing without it."

"Fitz is what?!" Darcy was reeling. "How long have you been planning this?"

Jemma grinned at her. "Months?" she replied innocently.

"And to think, it all started with a beer meant to fortify you against pouting," Darcy said.

"What can I say? A woman who can accept me, toe yogurt fetishes and all, is just irresistible." She stretched up to kiss her brand new fiance.

"This is awesome!" Darcy decided when Jemma pulled away. "Does this mean we get to see each other more often?"

"That's a definite possibility," Jemma replied. "How do you feel about moving a little closer to glorious Undisclosed Location?"

Darcy considered this. "I think the commute would be killer."

Jemma made a satisfied noise and snuggled closer. "There are scientists to wrangle at S.H.I.E.L.D., you know."

They had done this song and dance before. Darcy knew all the lyrics and the choreography. " _You_ know I don't like to mix business with pleasure," was her next line.

Jemma sighed. "So let's skip the business and go straight to the pleasure," she suggested. "There's the celebration part of getting engaged that we really should get to before we start arguing."

Darcy smiled. "This is why I love you," she said. "The way you can read my mind…"

The beer was abandoned on the coffee table.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You can read my behind the scenes rambling on my blog, iwillwriteyourfic DOT blogspot DOT com SLASH 2016 SLASH 04 SLASH fydl-10-days-of-femslash DOT html


End file.
